


Meet in a Dream

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11<br/>Meet in a dream<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Jefferson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet in a Dream

Meet in a dream

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Jefferson

xXx

"Darce... Darcy!" Tony snapped. Darcy jumped blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"What?" Tony watched her, his own version of concern on his face. 

"Not gettin' much sleep Lewis?" He poked her in the shoulder. 

"Not really." She replied rubbing her eyes. 

"You alright kid?" Clint questioned nudging her with his knee from his perch on her desk his hand digging through the candy dish beside him.

"Yea, I've just been having weird dreams." 

"Still?" Eric questioned looking up from his work. She nodded.

"You been having them for a while now Darcy maybe you should talk to someone." Jane suggested. 

"Are they bad?" Bruce asked. She shook her head.

"Just weird." 

"Weird how?" 

"Like... It's hard to explain." She blew out a breath. 

"What's hard about it?" Jane asked. "A cute guy shows up in your dreams and you have a tea party." 

"Seriously?" Tony guffawed. Darcy nodded.

"They’re so vivid."

"How vivid?" Bruce spoke up concerned.

"When I wake up in the morning I can still taste the tea. It's unnerving." 

"I bet it is." Bruce walked up to her. "Maybe we should run a few tests. It's probably nothing but that kind of vividness in your dreams can also mean something else is going on." He told her.

"Something else, what kind of something else?" She was beginning to panic. 

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Darcy." Bruce repeated. "It's probably just stress."

"What does she have to be stressed about? She lives here rent free and has job security I've actually seen people kill for." Tony piped in unhelpfully. 

"Well how about she didn't finish school, her parents are less than supportive, her student loans are due, and she has to put up with you on a daily basis." Jane defended her hands on her hips as she walked around the desk. 

"Wow my life sucks." Darcy mumbled looking up at Clint. He leaned over and laid a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Let me get some supplies and we'll run a couple blood tests no big deal." Bruce interrupted what was bound to become a full blown argument between Jane and Tony. Eric, Tony, and Jane followed him out to the supply room, their argument having picked back up. 

"So," Clint began, leaning over toward her. "You wanna tell me what your dreams are really about?" She looked up at him trying to convey confusion but he could see right through it. She groaned slumping down in her chair. 

"Let's just say we may start out drinking tea, but that is definitely not how it ends. In fact it doesn't always start with us drinking tea."

"How else has it started?" She shrugged. 

"One time I was walking in the woods and I found this old cabin and it turned out it was his house and he invited me in and then... You know. And this other time I was in the woods again and I came across this really beautiful pond and I don't know what came over me but I decided to go swimming, but I didn't have a suit so I figure no one’s there why not. Well I come up for air after a while and he's there, on the bank waiting for me. He smirks and then makes some smartass remark and then he joins me in the water. Insert sexy times here." Clint laughed.

"Damn kid." Before he could say anything else Bruce returned, argument on his tail. 

xXx

She was in the forest again; a lush green forest with deep rooted trees that blotted out the sun. She followed the rocky path as she had many times before until it opened up into the rocky crevice. In the crevice sat the familiar cabin made of rock and wood. As she approached she could hear voices within the cabin and before she could make it to the door it was thrown open. She ducked behind a large tree just in time to see the man who she’d come to know as Jefferson follow a shorter man with gold leathery skin out. They talked for a moment or two more before the crocodile man spoke up. “I’ll leave you to your guest Dearie.” And with that he was gone in a whirlwind of red smoke.

Jefferson turned toward the tree she was using for cover and she stepped out. “Is everything okay?” she asked him. Jefferson nodded.

“Just an old client.” He told her stepping closer and reaching a hand out to her. She reached out as well taking his hand and letting him pull her down to him. “You know, I’ll be honest I kind of wish we had met at the pond.” She smiled.

“Me too, but I’m sure we can make due.” She let him pull her into the cabin, kicking the door shut on the way through.

“Yes, yes we can.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Friday: Day 13  
> Hancuffed Together  
> Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark


End file.
